The Vengeance of the Lady Lockhart
by DynastyWARRIORS
Summary: A young beautiful assassin, whose parents were butchered to death at night, wants nothing but revenge. She is torn between revenge and love. What will happen if the person she loved was the one who murdered her parents that night? M rated. CLOTI
1. Pet Dog

_**Inspired by a game called 'assassin creed' however I added a bit of weirdness into it lol. Be warned, Tifa is a bit out of character! But she wont be later on the chapters.....I guess.... **_

_**Disclaimer; *sigh* I do not own anything **__****_

* * *

A war had clashed together, the Strife and Shinra, both opponents trying to gain each others lands and fortunes not to mention the women as well, disgusting pigs they all are. The Valentines domains were just in the middle of the damn war. We had the disadvantage as the lives of our innocent people were being slaughtered by both rivals. That is where all my nightmares started.....

_My name is Tifa Lockhart; I am the one of the three assassins of the Valentines Kingdom. Prince Vincent is the one I am suppose to protect with my life. He is the one, who took me in when no one else would. I owe him my life anyway. I am like a little sister to him, nothing more. I wasn't informed who the other two assassins are, nor do I care. Vincent wouldn't tell me anyway. He has never been open to people, not even me. King Edward Valentine and Queen Bella have never spent enough time with their son since he was a baby. I don't blame them, they are both constantly busy, and I have even seen them in the middle of the night in the Counsel houses, doing work. _

_I assassinate countless of people, who threaten my lord. I don't care who it is, even if the person was any of my present relatives. That is, if I have any relatives. You might think I'm cold blooded, you might think 'why would you kill someone close to you?' Well, that's the answer I'm looking for as well._

_Did I ever mention that I was only 3 years old, that Vincent and his guards found me in the dirt crawling and bleeding to death? I was helpless, I deserved to die. I couldn't save __**them. **__My family. Their screams woke me up in the middle of the night. Their scream haunts me. The war between the Strife and Shinra had spilled into our petite cottage. I was only a little girl, when my mum and my dad were butchered like animals to death. My dad tried to fend them off in the front of our small cottage with my mum beside him. I watched them helplessly, as they were tied to the floor. And, well the rest you can imagine.... I manage to escape. I can't remember the past well. And the next thing I knew, I was in his arms._

_Vincent told me the person who sent __**them**__. Vincent told me it was a powerful enemy that I shouldn't doubt with. He just gave me one word that I will never forget. 'Strife'. The royal Strife family shows absolutely no mercy. I hate them yet I admire them. I could imagine them right now, standing tall and fat with their pretty clothes. Treating religions or anyone below them, like shit! I think I will kill them without even sparing them a glance. I could imagine a fat triple chin bastard of the King and Princes with their big fat stomach, bouncing about wherever they move. Also their petite eyes which they don't know what they are stepping on or at. I best watch out for Marlene – I don't want her to end up as a pancake. And as for the queen she has to be one of those wicked witches that I read in those fairy book tales for Marlene. Even though I don't know much about them – I could still locate where they are, and assassinate them in their sleep. I will be the one cutting out their throats so I wouldn't even breathe their stinky breath. _

_Do you know what is even worse? They're coming over here, to celebrate my lord 26__th__ birthday. I was given strict orders not to disturb the Strifes. Unless they done something out of order. They wanted to 'apologies' to us about the war, and how they want to rebuild the houses that they destroyed. Also how they want to be 'friends' with us, become ally with us, well not in my book I can see through your scoundrel plots!_

_I read through their profiles, only two caught my eyes they are Denzel Strife and Cloud Strife. They seem interesting, but the more interesting would have to Cloud Strife. What a bizarre name. Am I dealing with hippies here? I think I would have to be extra careful with Cloud – it said here that he had been training with SOLDIER since he was 9. He's only 1 years older than me; he wouldn't have much experience in combat as I do. Not being a big head though. I am a 20 year old assassin, and I have been since I was 14. Also been dealing with martial arts when I was only 8. _

_I know what you're thinking; you're thinking I am going to kill this Cloud Strife and possibly Denzel as well. Well, you thought both wrong and right. You see, I am like a pet dog in the Valentines Kingdom, I will be told who to kill and I will kill it without mercy or doubts. They told me to eat, drink and sit, I will oblige. However, when they told me to stay good and be on my best behaviour, that's a different story. You shouldn't trust this dog a hundred percent; this dog is looking at her kill to avenge her beloved parents._

_Don't get me wrong, I have many respects around the kingdom – I'm not THAT cold blooded. I save Vincent countless of times and I am looking after Marlene, who was this homeless girl I found during one of my mission. She kind of reminds of me; however she can be a __**bit**__ nosy. I best keep my eyes on her in the party. People around and outside the Kingdom does respect me; it's just that, they do not know that I am the assassin. They think I'm just a personal 'bodyguard' or 'little advisor' for Vincent, nothing more or less. _

'TIFA! Get ready! The Strifes are here any minute now!'

Marlene screamed with excitement.

'I'll pick your dress, Tifa; you don't want to wear that filthy cloak of yours' she giggled as skipped gracefully to the huge closet.

'_Unfortunately everyone are all excited to have the Strife family over here, apart from me – I'm absolutely dreading it'_ I sighed heavily, getting up off the comfy stool and stretched. I turned to look at myself at the full view mirror; I see my crimson eyes burning with rage and excitement.

'_Yup, best go get that leash otherwise this dog will have to deal with the ultimate price and wouldn't live another day.'_

* * *

**So there you have it.... umm another rubbish story with full of mistakes because it only took me 10 minutes, however I felt like creating a story. Sigh..... I don't know why I bother. Hell, I won't blame you if you don't like it. Anyway thanks for reading and please review (No flames please - just tell me what I did wrong) Still, I hope it wasn't TOO terrible.**

**~DynastyWARRIORS~**


	2. Here comes the Strifes!

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry about the mistakes!**

Time is ticking away as usual. And here I am, clothed in a scarlet dress, it was too revealing in my point of view but it was chosen by 'faithful' Marlene. The dress wasn't uncomfortable to wear; I was just feeling very 'exposed' to the world. The vivid scarlet dress was backless; it was tight to my calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to my waist. In Marlene's point of view it looked absolutely 'stunning' but I was never into this type of fashion, I only wore my assassin cloak or the casual plain clothes that I wore out in the public.

I'm standing alone above the winding stairs, looking down on all the servants rushing up and down to prepare our meals for tonight. I must admit, it was sort of entertaining. Just watching them scurry about, their faces were all red and puffed up like they were about to explode any moment now. They were all dress formally though; the ladies were wearing their tight black dresses that looked like they could hardly breathe in, and the men were sweating buckets. I turned around, getting bored watching them, and the salty smell of their sweat was making me sick; I descend down the long corridor, browsing at the paintings of the Valentines great ancestors. I wish I could recall my parent's faces, but I can't. The past is the past; I cannot do anything about it to change the course.

'Tifa, what are you doing?' Marlene looked up at me with those big curious mahogany eyes.

'Just thinking about the past' I answered quietly, Vincent will not have me to talk about the past, he said it is best to leave it. _'Dilly Dally Shilly Shally'_ as I call it.

Marlene turned her head to the side slightly 'You think too much, Tifa. If I was in your position, I think I would have a major headache by now.'

I smiled softly as I bend my knees so I could reach her level 'Would you like me more if I stopped thinking much?'

She shook her head, side to side, her eyes not leaving mine 'I already like how you are now, Tifa.'

'Good, because I wasn't planning to change anyway' I grinned.

Marlene took my hand and pulled me forward as though we were in a hurry.

'C'mon they are almost here, Vincent would be angry if we were late' her petite pink flower dress was flowing so elegantly around whether she goes.

'_Great nearly time to meet the royal pain in the asses'_ I shook my head; I shouldn't be so spiteful yet. As I was being dragged across the hallway, I couldn't help but peek at what Vincent is doing, as we pass his room.

'Tifa, what's wrong?' Marlene asked

'Why don't you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you, I just want to check on Vincent' as I gave her a reassuring smile, which was slightly, forced then I want it to be.

Marlene nodded slightly before skipping down the empty hallway alone.

As I was sure she was out of view, I was about to knock on Vincent's door when it was already open. And out came creepy Vincent, his crimson eyes flashing frustration at mine. His hands were clutching something tightly in his grasp. I crouched slightly thinking he has a weapon in his hands for some bizarre reason. To have me tested again, perhaps? He lifted his clutch closed fist up to my face; I stared at him oddly as he released the item that was in his hand. 'A tie?'

'How in Hell do you put that thing on?!' His right eye was twitching, staring at the tie viciously as though he was going to tear it into pieces.

I smirked, picking up the creased tie which was lying on the stonework floor.

'You can't be serious a Prince having no idea how to put on a tie?'

'For your information, it is easier said than done'

I shook my head disappointingly. He took my hand swiftly and pulled me into his dark room.

'Now hurry up and tie that blasted thing on me!' He commanded.

'Oh, I nearly forgot. Happy birthday Vincent' I said gently, this caused him to smile slightly, but it hasn't stopped him from moving, as I continued on putting his tie on properly.

'_If I had done it my way, I would stick a oversize pink bow on top of his head in front of our dear visitors, if he would stop shouting and moving, while I put the tie on.'_

_..............................................................................................._

The Strife were 5 minutes late from schedule, however it didn't matter. I don't want them to come anyway.

'Where are they? They are far from late!' Marlene whined. She sat down stubbornly on the floor next to some of her creepy toys. She chucked a large teddy bear at the wall, only for it to be bounced back in front of her.

'It doesn't matter, Marlene, they're only 5 minutes late' I said softly, Marlene couldn't wait till they arrived. She's been dying to meet Denzel, somebody around her age for once. There weren't many children in the Kingdom – and if there was, they would have been selfish and arrogant. She wants to introduce Denzel to all her toys she has in her huge room. Her room is overcrowded with toys, but she is only 9 years old and a very smart one for her age. I just hope that this Denzel is very patient; otherwise he will be dying of boredom. _Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, did we?_ We couldn't be bothered to wait for the Strife in the Great hall, so we decided to go to the library, and tried to calm Marlene down. Well no, it just 'me' really to calm Marlene down, 'somebody' didn't even try.

I sighed; I looked at Vincent at the corner of my eyes as he was sitting down reading one of those ancient stories that his ancestors did in the war. At least he's distracted and he doesn't seem bothered of them being late. He was dressed formally, a black suit with a red tie that I manage to finish. All the girls around the castle couldn't help but stare at him as they tried to get close to him. Unfortunately he hasn't notice. The Valentines kingdom hasn't had much ally since the war, in fact, we don't have ANY ally at all. Apparently joining forces with the Strife will offer more protection for us and it will strengthen our power.

_As if we needed the 'ally'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

'They're HERE! My lord!' a servant came dashing across the room stumbling on Marlene's toys and falling down right in front of Vincent.

'_Clumsy idiot' _I thought. As Vincent raised from his chair and took a brief stretch.

'Greet our Visitors and lead them to our hallway' He ordered to the servant.

Marlene squealed happily and rush to the door. I was about to call her name but Vincent stopped me.

'Let her be, you can't stop her when she is all excited, so you probably want to save your energy, this is going to be a long week' as he walked out of the library silently and smoothly.

'_A week? What does he mean by a week? Don't tell me they are staying in for a WEEK!' _I stared at his shadow with wide shocked eyes. 'This will be a hell of a week.' I whispered, speaking to no one in particular. I began to walk slowly out of the room, thinking it would be the last steps I will take in this world.

............................................................................................

I hear their voices as they greeted Vincent a 'happy birthday'. I could hear Marlene giggle at something. 'Perhaps at the fact, that the royal family are chubby?' I hear their grumbling about something to Vincent. I see navy dressed servants carrying huge presents and parcels for Vincent. As I took my steps down the winding stairs as quietly as I could, not wanting their eyes on me. I realised that they are not chubby at all, the King I presume holding his dear Queen's hand gently, was fairly young – no sign of wrinkles or anything. He looks like a proud King, standing up tall with a small smile, as he looked at his queen lovingly. His queen has a beautiful long blonde hair; she too looks like she hasn't aged at all, they were all dressed presentable.

Their two sons were standing behind them. One was fairly tall about a head higher than me while the other one is sort of Marlene's height, if not slightly higher. I presume the shorter one was Denzel as his large blue eyes was staring directly at Marlene, he seemed curious of Marlene. As if she was a different species to him. The taller one is most likely Cloud, the one I need to keep my eyes on him. He could be trouble. His eyes were stunning though; his eyes seem to have a shine as you keep looking at them. Everything about his family is all perfect; they were all handsome and beautiful. However if you consider a blonde chocobo hairstyle to be perfect, here is your dream boyfriend. He looks bored; his eyes were staring down at the floor. Why in the hell is this family like 'perfect'?

Blast these shoes, I hate wearing heels, they can never be quiet as I want them to be. If I walk slowly they will think I'm weird, walk too fast, I'm afraid to fall and end up being laughed at. So I just walked at my pace casually, not trying to be quiet anymore. Vincent was talking calmly to the King and Queen Strife, with Marlene behind him, each minute she will be peeking at Denzel. All eyes were on me as I walked down the last few steps. I hate to be on the spotlight. But I don't have any choice. As I came to Vincent side, I bowed down respectfully to the Visitors.

'And who would this be, Vincent?' The king asked

'This is Tifa Lockhart, my personal bodyguard and advisor when I am need of assistance.' Vincent answered coolly.

'So the rumour is true, this here is the famous beautiful Tifa Lockhart, I have heard in my journeys here.' the queen said joyfully, her blue eyes shining with interest.

I looked up to meet all their eyes; they all have something in common. They all have such lovely blue eyes. Their elder son, Cloud, was staring at me intently, even when the King and Queen moved on to a different topic with Vincent. I felt something tugged at my dress, as I looked down at Marlene.

'Introduce me to _him_' Marlene whispered to me. I know who she meant, as I hold her hand and guided to her to Denzel. She couldn't help but giggle again. I rolled my eyes, a habit when she giggles a lot when she is in hyper mode.

'This is Marlene, your little majesty' I gently said to Denzel. Denzel looked up to stare at me, then onto Marlene. At the corner of my eyes I could see Cloud smirking at me. '_Freak_' I thought.

'My name is Denzel, you don't have to be formal to me, I don't like it – makes me feel a bit old' He said shyly. Marlene giggled again; she instantly released of my hand and held onto Denzel's hand.

'C'mon I'll show you all my toys I have' as she dragged him up to the winding stairs. 'Huh?' was all he said as he was held hostage by little Marlene. I couldn't help but grin at them. I turned to Cloud, as he was still staring at me keenly.

'Do you need anything, your highness?' I asked politely _'Because I sure as hell want to pull your eyes out in a minute, if you would stop staring at me, its getting creepy.'_

He shook his head 'no'. He looked at me and down to my body. _'What the hell is wrong with you, creep?!' _I was about to leave him, but as soon he saw me leaving he was about to go after me, when I heard Vincent calling my name.

'Tifa! The King and Queen would like to speak to you' Vincent said. I silently cursed wanting the visitor to get lost. I want their blood, but they don't seem that bad. I expect spoilt brats as their two sons and a big fat old king and queen who are rude and annoying. But they are nothing like that. Well, that's what I think now. Cloud was behind me as I lead him to the main Great hall. The King and Queen were seated next to King and Queen Valentine discussing politics. As Vincent sat next to his parents, and Cloud the same. I was left standing on my own again with their eyes on me once again.

'I heard that you are marvellous on combat fighting, Lady Lockhart' said King Strife, interested to know a bit more about me.

'I had been doing martial art since I was 8, your majesty' I answered to him formally.

'Interesting, maybe one day my son, Cloud, could spar with you' He said cheerfully.

'_Is this all they are interested in, fight? Where is the peace? I need to remember that they were the one who killed my parents'_ My eyes burned with slight rage.

'As you wish, your majesty' I said darkly. I forced a small smile on my face, as I bowed to them.

'Has my son, Cloud, introduced himself to you yet?' The queen asked, giving her son a small glare, which he has not notice as his eyes were locked onto mine.

'I believe it's not necessary-' I was cut off by Cloud's outburst

'It is necessary' he said firmly, as he stood up and walked down to where I was standing gracefully. As soon he was at my side he reached down to pick my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. '_By now, I would want to punch those perfect teeth of his now' _His cerulean eyes staring eagerly at my eyes, like he was trying to read my very soul.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tifa Lockhart. My name is Cloud Strife, the first son of the Strife Kingdom' as his hand released my hand gradually. I made a note to myself to wipe my hand before I go to sleep. I wanted to snatch my hand away from his disgusting 'perfect' lips.

'The pleasure is all mine, Lord Cloud Strife' _'Once I avenge my family's death' _

He smirked at me, his mako eyes shining with amusement.

'I believe we should take the Strife off with a little tour around our Kingdom' Queen Bella said suddenly.

'Perfect idea, Tifa would you like kindly take my son Cloud with a little tour by yourself?' Queen Strife said happily.

'_What?!'_

A servant interrupts us as he came out of the huge double doors in a hurry. He was at Vincent side in a minute. He whispered something in his ears, his eyes full of fear and concern. I looked at them with curiosity. As the servant bowed down to the Royal Family respectfully, he quickly and quietly rushes back to the exit like a mouse.

'My apologies, it would seem that I would need to take Tifa out for a little business talk' Vincent said to the King and Queen Strife. Both of them looked slightly disappointed, as I glanced at Cloud's way, he was staring at Vincent's back fiercely. I bowed down to the King and Queen with my head down low. After that I turned to Cloud and gave him a small bow, I could feel his eyes on me as I walked slightly behind Vincent out of the Great Hall. As we were walking calmly out, I could see that he was thinking a lot. This could be a bad thing, is someone threatening us? He turned in front of me as I stopped immediately; he scanned through the area to make sure no one is eavesdropping on us. 

When he was done, his crimson eyes stared blankly at mine.

'What's wrong Vincent?'

'It would appear that the Strifes have brought themselves some of their personal friends along.'

'What friends? How many are there? Are they a threat to us?' All these questions left instantly out of my mouth.

'There are 7 members in _Avalanche, _Cloud included_._ They could be a threat to us, but don't make any sort of contact with them. Just keep it casual, Tifa. They could be here just to be friends with us as well.'

'Avalanche eh? I heard about them, rumours said that they were the ones who have destroyed Hojo's experiments apparently'

'Don't doubt them Tifa. Did I ever tell you that Cloud is their leader?' Vincent eyes locked into someone else behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw Cloud smirking towards my way. _How did he pass through Vincent's and my guards? _

'We'll discuss this later, Tifa' As Vincent disappeared into the shadows of the room.

I turned my body to Cloud's way, keeping my distance. Cloud was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed to his chest. _If he wasn't so handsome, I might just be killing him right now for eavesdropping Vincent's and mine discussion. _His mako eyes playfully looking at me.

'Are you lost, your majesty?' I asked, trying not to smirk at the thought of him getting lost.

'No, I was just waiting for you to give me a private tour' He said, his grin widen so I could see his pearly white teeth. He came towards me swiftly; I couldn't help but be on my defence stance. He offered his arm to me.

'Shall we begin our tour, my lady?' He asked. His ego of confidence is really getting on my nerves, I must be careful not to assassinate him by _accident._

**Please review! Hope my grammar wasn't too terrible, even though I know it is. Anyway till next time!! Sorry about all the mistakes (No flames please!) **


End file.
